


i want you (to stay by my side)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda model au but not mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “Oh no, I have been busted,” he mutters while hiding his face behind Seongwoo’s neck. “What will I do now that you know about my very deep and dark secret?”“Don’t worry my beloved bro, I love you too,” Seongwoo replies as he tries to keep a straight face.“What if I don’t only want you to be my bro though?” Daniel suddenly says.





	i want you (to stay by my side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambulanceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambulanceu/gifts).



“Can you turn to the left now, please?” Seongwoo asks, grinning down at his phone as he responds to Daniel’s message. 

“Are you not going home?” Jaehwan replies. 

“I’m meeting up with Daniel, still wants to treat me to some beef because I helped him out landing that sportswear CF deal a few days ago,” Seongwoo explains, a blank expression now on his face. “Why?” 

“Just curious,” he sing-songs, he sounds a tiny bit _too_ excited for Seongwoo’s liking but, since he is too tired thanks to his unending schedule today, he decides to ignore it. 

Instead he answers to another one of Daniel’s texts (a nice reminder for Seongwoo to not forget his scarf inside of the car again), a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“You’ve been meeting up with Mr. International Supermodel, huh?” Jaehwan says teasingly, Seongwoo only laughs sarcastically at his remark before going back to his phone. “Is there _something going on_?” 

Seongwoo turns around to Jaehwan and snorts right into his face, cackling evilly when Jaehwan throws a glare his way as he concentrates on the rode once more. 

“Also, for your knowledge, Daniel is known in all of Asia, not the world,” Seongwoo corrects him with a smirk. “I’m in charge of the world.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not known worldwide just because you got to run at a fashion show in Milan, Seongwoo,” Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Talking about work, your schedule for next week is somewhere inside of the glove compartment, it’s going to be pretty hectic.” 

“So… it’s going to be just like every other week,” Seongwoo laughs. 

He puts his phone in his jeans pocket and pulls out the black notebook in which Jaehwan usually notes down all of Seongwoo’s casting, photoshoots and run-away shows in his messy, almost indecipherable writing. 

“It is pretty packed,” Seongwoo agrees after scanning it. “But at least I get to sleep at home most of the nights. 

“That’s true,” Jaehwan nods, their car coming to a stop. “Take the notebook with you, I already took a picture, you better memorize it.” 

Seongwoo glances at him with a pout but Jaehwan just ignores him and stops the car right in front of the address Seongwoo had told him. 

He jumps out of the car, instantly cursing himself for not bringing his padding along for the day just like Jaehwan had suggested in the morning and shuts the door. Jaehwan waves at him before speeding of with a shit-eating grin and a last teasing “enjoy your date”. 

When the car is not visible anymore, Seongwoo turns on his heels and skips towards the restaurant, enjoying the old breeze against his skin. 

“You’re an idiot,” is the first thing Daniel says when he sees Seongwoo, a smile on his face. 

“Tell me something I didn’t know,” Seongwoo replies with a giggle, welcoming how Daniel tugs him into a hug as soon as he is standing close enough. “At least I’m a handsome idiot!” 

“And a very humble one too, apparently,” Daniel laughs right into his neck and it makes a shiver run down his spine. 

They pull away after a few seconds and only stare at each other, matching stupid grins on their faces as they laugh without a real reason, not saying anything at all. 

All of a sudden, however, Daniel puts his hands on Seongwoo’s face, a frown taking over his features. 

“You’re freezing,” he points out. 

“Not really,” Seongwoo reassures, even as his fingers are slowly turning numb from the cold. “It’s all good.” 

Daniel, just as quickly as he put them on Seongwoo, takes his hands away from his face and starts to rummage inside of his padding’s pocket. 

“Give me your hand,” Daniel orders and Seongwoo complies easily enough. “Here!” 

Seongwoo looks down at his hands and smiles when he sees that Daniel has handed him some hot packs. He laughs before muttering a “thank you” and putting his hands back in his pockets. 

“I’m hungry, let’s go?” Daniel suggests while jumping around in his place. 

“Yes, let’s go,” Seongwoo smiles, going forward and opening the door of the restaurant for Daniel, who laughs and thanks Seongwoo by lovingly patting his head. 

The owner of the restaurant seems to recognize them, a shell-shocked expression as she leads them to a table at the far end of the restaurant – it’s hidden away from the rest of the costumers, which Seongwoo is thankful for, but it’s also near to the back door so cold wind keeps coming in. 

Daniel places their order – some soju and three portions of meat – and sits down. Seongwoo is about to take the seat in front of him when Daniel whines and pulls at his arm, motioning for him to sit down next to him, Seongwoo complies easily, thankful for the extra warmth of Daniel’s padding. 

“What have you been up to nowadays?” Daniel asks after the waiter brings their meat and he starts to cook it. “You hadn’t had the time to text me a lot, lately.” 

“Excuse me,” Seongwoo says scandalized. “I text you like every single second of my free time.” 

“Do you now?” Daniel stops putting the meat on the grill just to send a flirty smile his way – for some reason it makes Seongwoo’s heartbeat fasten. “That’s so cute of you.” 

“Shut up,” he replies, trying to busy his hands with the soju, pouring each of them a glass, so that he won’t get the urge to cover up his blossoming blush. “Anyway, I have only had a couple of overseas pictorial shootings, nothing much – although I’m excited for next week, I think I have some CF shootings scheduled.” 

“Oh, really? That sounds great,” Daniel smiles. 

“How was the sportswear CF shoot though? Did everything go well?” Seongwoo asks before taking a shot of the soju, the liquid burning his throat in the most pleasant of ways. 

“Yes, it did!” Daniel exclaims excitedly. 

He proceeds to tell Seongwoo everything about it – how the styling was, if he got along with the staff, how the director couldn’t stop singing praises about Seongwoo and how good Seongwoo was for recommending Daniel for the shoot – as they eat. 

Seongwoo in return tells him all about Jaehwan and how he is still trying to ask out their company’s accountant, Jung Sewoon, but fails miserably every time. He also talks about how much he hates planes and their stupid airplane food, Daniel laughs and coos at him because of that, his hand resting on Seongwoo’s upper thigh as he teases him for being picky. 

He pouts at that but it doesn’t help much because it just makes Daniel coo over him more. 

“Why are you so cute?” Daniel laughs as he pinches Seongwoo’s cheek. 

“I’m not cute,” Seongwoo protests immediately as he sulks and angrily chews his meat. “I’m a manly man.” 

“You can be cute _and_ a manly man, Seongwoo,” Daniel smiles. 

Daniel scoots closer to Seongwoo and wraps his arm around Seongwoo’s waist, trying to appease him by making cute and silly faces which works out pretty well because soon enough, even without wanting to, Seongwoo can’t help but smile. 

“Eat,” Daniel exclaims, offering him a piece of meat. 

Seongwoo laughs before taking the food in his mouth, cheekily winking at Daniel as he does so – for a second, Seongwoo thinks he catches Daniel staring at his lips with a dazed expression, but he deems it as his imagination as Daniel immediately launches into a story of his manager, Jisung, and his ability to destroy everything he touches. 

*** 

“You’re shivering,” Daniel points out when they leave the restaurant. 

“No, I’m not,” Seongwoo, who was busy jumping around to warm himself up, frowns and shakes his head. “I’m completely fine. No shivering here.” 

“Seongwoo, you are,” he insists. 

“I’m not!” Seongwoo maintains with a pout. “Which café do you want to go to? Is there any even open at this hour?” 

“Of course there is,” Daniel snorts as he begins taking off his padding. “But we are not going anywhere as long as you don’t wear this, I’m not letting you freeze to death on my watch.” 

He notices then that under his padding, Daniel is also wearing a winter coat and what seems to be a very cosy pastel pink sweater. Seongwoo is about to refuse, about to tell Daniel that he can’t possibly accept it when Daniel seems to read his mind and just rolls his eyes. 

“I knew you’d be stupid and not dress up warmly enough, I have like three more layers under this sweater so just take it,” Daniel rants as he hangs the padding around Seongwoo’s shoulders and starts walking, not even giving Seongwoo the chance to thank him or reply to that. 

Seongwoo catches up to him quickly though and when Daniel starts to ramble about the latest Marvel movie he has re-watched for the nth time, that he might as well thank him without using words. 

He takes a hold of Daniel’s hand, it’s ten times colder than Seongwoo’s own before wrestling their intertwined hands into the padding’s pocket. 

Daniel stops talking for a moment, a confused smile on his face, but when he notices Seongwoo will not even mention what he is doing, he just keeps talking about Captain America – or was it Iron Man? – as they skip along the sidewalk towards the café. 

*** 

“Dude, this place is awesome,” Seongwoo exclaims as soon as he enters the place. 

It’s got a very vintage vibe. 

The room is lit up mostly by fairly lights hanging on the roof and walls and it’s got a lot of old, worn-out couches, arm chairs and tables are littered around in the room, all of them accompanied by soft looking blankets and weird patterned pillows. 

It’s exactly Seongwoo’s style. 

“I know,” Daniel smirks smugly as he tugs on Seongwoo’s wrist and leads them to the counter. “Caramel Macchiato, right?” 

“Yes,” Seongwoo answers as his eyes keep on lingering on the décor. 

He thinks it’s pretty weird that there aren’t any other people besides them when the café is super gorgeous and the prices seem to be pretty fair – even their choice of music is good, Seongwoo notices, as he hears one of his favourite ballads playing quietly through the speakers. 

“Do you like it that much?” Daniel asks. 

At first Seongwoo thinks the question sounds a bit accusatory and he is about to be sassy but when he turns around, he sees Daniel smiling fondly at him and he can’t help but smile sheepishly. 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful, I don’t know how I didn’t know about this place when it’s only ten minutes away from my apartment,” he laughs. 

They keep quiet for a moment then, just looking at their surroundings again and taking in every little detail, before they walk towards one of the bigger couches. Daniel plops down and pats the space next to him, Seongwoo doesn’t even think twice before settling down beside him this time. 

Daniel puts his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder and Seongwoo automatically nuzzles into the crook of his neck, making Daniel giggle sweetly. 

“Your nose is cold,” Daniel smiles down at him, it makes him get a double chin but even so, Seongwoo thinks he looks absolutely adorable. “Stop it!” 

“Okay, okay,” Seongwoo concedes, making a move to pull away completely but Daniel doesn’t let him, he immediately pulls him back but this time Seongwoo’s head is resting comfortably on one of Daniel’s broad shoulders. “Oh my, Kang Daniel, are you making a move on me?” 

“Why would you think that?” Daniel wiggles his eyebrows playfully. 

“I mean, treating me to food, letting me borrow your warm padding and even bringing me to a nice little café that seems to be very good for sneaking in some cute little pecks,” Seongwoo marvels while playfully throwing a leg over Daniel’s lap and bringing him even closer towards himself. 

“Oh no, I have been busted,” he mutters while hiding his face behind Seongwoo’s neck. “What will I do now that you know about my very deep and dark secret?” 

“Don’t worry my beloved bro, I love you too,” Seongwoo replies as he tries to keep a straight face. 

“What if I don’t only want you to be my bro though?” Daniel suddenly says. 

Seongwoo would take it as a joke, would maybe laugh a little more and go on with the playful flirting, but Daniel’s expression is serious, all his cheerfulness and teasing gone. 

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo blinks. 

Daniel looks down at where his hand is resting on Seongwoo’s leg and bites his lips, indicating just how nervous he is. Seongwoo feels his heart starting to beat faster against his heart, some weird kind of anticipation settling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I – I like you?” Daniel states but it sounds more than a question. “I’ve liked you for a long time, you know? Ever since we meet on that stupid shopping mall photoshoot – even with all those shitty outfits you looked so good and kept being positive, doing whatever they asked you to no matter how ridiculous it was. When we first hung out alone, I just wanted to kiss the heck out of you because not only are you handsome and nice but also witty and flirty and I – “ 

Seongwoo cups Daniel’s cheeks and pecks him. He doesn’t know why he does it so suddenly but he thinks he doesn’t care too much since Daniel’s lips feel nice and soft against his own. 

Daniel puts a hand on Seongwoo’s waist and pulls him forward as he deepens, making Seongwoo eagerly sit up and then settle down on his lap. 

“Does this mean you love me too?” Daniel asks between kisses. 

“I – yes, yes I do,” Seongwoo giggles before leaning down to kiss Daniel again. “You’re the only person who has ever made my cold dead heart feel something.” 

“You’re so cute when you pretend to not have any emotions and try to be badass,” Daniel coos as he pecks Seongwoo’s lips. 

“Why try when I already am mega badass?” Seongwoo answers with an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Okay big boy,” Daniel laughs and pats Seongwoo’s ass. “Now that we’ve established that we like each other, can we go and have a super-hot make out at your house? Maybe cuddle afterwards?” 

“You only want me for my cuddles, don’t you?” he giggles. 

“And for your incredibly cute face,” Daniel adds with a smile. 

Seongwoo pecks Daniel again before making a move to stand up but Daniel, being the big puppy he is, tugs him down again and connects their lips in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Joke’s aside,” Daniel mutters against Seongwoo’s lips. “I really do like you.” 

“I really, really like you, too,” Seongwoo replies with a bright smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay..... hey.... i wrote this in a rush because the 15k fic i had just... just didn't seem to satisfy me at all But i hope you all still like it! 
> 
> it's the first piece i publish after a very, very long time and i know my writing has gotten rusty but i will work hard so that it gets better again!
> 
> comments/feedback is very well appreciated and thank you so much for reading through this mess! 
> 
> also to my lovely recipient, you deserve so much more than these 2k words, i will make sure to write you an even better fic when the time comes! i love you and i hope we can stay friends for a long, long time!


End file.
